wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
The Whistler
''"Woods? What woods? There are few real woods in the Beyond and none near here."'' ''-The Whistler questioning Gwynneth; Spirit Wolf, page 136.'' The "Whistler" MacDuncan is a male dire wolf, was the last skreeleen of the Blood Watch, formerly a gnaw wolf of the MacDuncan clan. He is a malcadh because of his crooked throat, which makes him speak in eerie creaking whispers, but his howls are some of the best in the beyond. He is one of Faolan's first true friends. There were rumors of him becoming a Blood Watchcaptain. He is a former Lieutenant and a skreeleen ''of the Blood Watch. But as of the latest book, Spirit Wolf, the Blood Watch is no more, and "Whistler" now travels with Faolan. Description The "Whistler" is a small, pale gray male dire wolf. He is very thin, as all he has ever eaten is hare, which has no fat, because he had to eat after twenty-five others in the Blue Rock Pack of the MacDuncan clan, and usually didn't get a bite. He has a crooked throat, which does not even sound like a voice, but he has a hole in his throat that he can open and close to make beautiful howls.﻿ He becomes best friends with Faolan when he is on his trail of shame, Faolan and him eat before Faolan enters the pack territory. Family ''None known History 'Lone Wolf' Although he is not mentioned, it was revealed in Shadow Wolf, that The "Whistler" was part of the byrrgis ''that was chasing Faolan. This is unusal because gnaw wolves aren't allowed to perform in a normal ''byrrgis. 'Shadow Wolf' The "Whistler" first meets Faolan when doing penance on his way to one of the packs, the Pack of the Blue Rock, of the MacDuncan clan. Together, mostly Faolan, the two hunt down a lichen eater, when he tells Faolan all he ever eats is hare. Suddenly he admits to Faolan that he was apart of the [[byrrgis]] that chased him into the wall of fire and that he was sorry in doing so. It is noted by Faolan that the "Whistler" is the first wolf to be sorry for chasing him. After this, the "Whistler" becomes one of Faolan's first friends and participates in the gaddergnaw, along with Heep, Edme, Creakle, Faolan, and Tearlach. Later, when Faolan begins to carve, he and other wolves are amazed of a melodious howl the "Whistler" sings for Duncan MacDuncan, as he had spotted the mist of the old chieftain. Other wolves soon join him in the grief for their old and wise chieftain. 'Watch Wolf' In Watch Wolf, the "Whistler" is mentioned by Edme and Faolan when they talk about having the best time of their life at the ''gaddergnaw''. Faolan said he was one of his best friends. 'Frost Wolf﻿' In Frost Wolf, the "Whistler" is found by Edme, Faolan, Mhairie, and Dearlea, dying of starvation. Seconds after seeing his friends he collaspes and falls into a delirium. They have him drink the blood of a snow hare to rejuvenate him. He manages to be grim and funny at the same time. The "Whistler" then joins them on their journey to the Blood Watch, where he later becomes one of the top skreeleens. 'Spirit Wolf' The Whistler first appeares at the Blood Watch. He ends up with a fixed throat after the earthquake that destroyed the Watch. He finds Faolan with his sisters, Myrrglosch, and Edme in a crevasse. He beomes part of Faolan's Great Chain and helps Edme. He then joins them to on the journey to the Distant Blue through the Crystal Plain. Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Malcadhs Category:Gnaw Wolves Category:Frost Wolf Characters Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Blood Watch Wolves Category:MacDuncan Wolves Category:Blooder Category:Wolves of the Beyond Category:Spirit Wolf Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mended Wolves Category:Travelers Category:Earthquake Survivors Category:Competitors in a gaddergnaw